


Game On

by MachineQueen



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Yuri, fluff and nonsense, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineQueen/pseuds/MachineQueen
Summary: Yang teaches Blake to play video games. Her teaching methods are questionable. Fluff and nonsense.Yang/Blake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season one when everything was much less painful.  
> Farangis- borrowed from the Legend of Arslan.  
> Enjoy!

Blake holds her scroll gingerly, her fingers somehow both delicate and awkward looking. As always, her expression is difficult to read but Yang knows her well enough that it doesn’t bother her in the slightest. And anyway, she'd pestered Blake about this long enough- it was happening. 

“I still can’t believe you’ve never played a video game,” says Yang. They’re sitting cross-legged, knee to knee in front of a large projection screen in their dorm room. 

“There was never much technology around where I grew up,” explains Blake. Yang waits, wondering if she might get more details, but Blake goes back to inspecting her scroll, tapping experimentally. 

“Where did-” begins Yang but before she can finish, Blake’s tapping yields results and the game’s opening animation begins, noisy and flashy. Characters appear on the screen one by one, uttering various catchphrases.

“So first of all you need to pick one of these guys to play as,” explains Yang. 

“Hmm,” says Blake, watching carefully. “I haven’t seen any Faunus characters yet…”

“Don’t worry, you can play as a Faunus,” says Yang. “See?”

A fox boy shows up on screen, twitches his pointed ears and winks saucily at the camera. Blake pulls a face.

“Any that aren’t ridiculous stereotypes?” she asks, giving Yang her patented Blake eye roll. Even when Blake is purposely masking her emotions, Yang’s noticed that it's often her eyes that give her away. 

“Geez, you’re so picky!” says Yang. “How about her, then?” 

The next fighter is a lady with bright green eyes and a head full of glorious porcupine quills. She flashes a thumbs up and Blake smiles. Yang isn’t surprised- the character, Amira, is known for her charm and a fan favourite. She can also throw a decent punch. 

“OK,” says Blake. “I pick her. Now what?”

“Noww- we fight!” says Yang. She selects her own character, a well endowed female archer in an extremely impractical outfit. 

“Wait- I don’t know how to play!” protests Blake. “Aren’t you going to teach me?”

“OK, OK. I’m going to stand still for a bit so you can practice. Just press a few buttons until you get the hang of it.”

Blake peers at the controller and stabs wildly with her thumb. Amira leaps, kicks and punches. Blake repeats this a few times and Yang explains combos and limit breaks. 

“Huh, I think I get it,” says Blake. “So can I fight you now?”

“I thought we might try fighting on the same team to begin with,” says Yang. “I wouldn’t make you fight a master like me just yet.”

“‘Master’,” says Blake, giving Yang a friendly dig with her elbow. 

“You don’t know how many hours I spent beating Ruby on this thing when we were kids. Ruby doesn’t even try and beat me anymore,” Yang boasts. 

“And do you always play as…’Farangis’?” asks Blake.

“Yep! She’s my main.”

“She looks a bit cold wearing that.”

“Faragis is awesome! A ranged fighter with decent close combat damage and great accuracy. Sure, her defense is a little pathetic but when you’re as fast as me it doesn’t matter!”

“Show me,” says Blake.

They begin a match against the CPU. Yang begins fighting furiously, leasing arrow after arrow against the other fighters. She takes one down, making the game two vs one. That’s when she notices Blake’s character hasn’t moved from her side of the screen and is in fact spinning in fruitless circles as Blake struggles to feed the scroll the correct movements it’s looking for. Yang pauses, waiting to see if Blake can find her feet. 

“You need to move your fingers slower or it won’t register,” says Yang. 

“How slow?” Blake says through gritted teeth. The CPU character approaches her and she manages to get a kick-punch-punch-kick combo in, but she’s still rooted to the spot. Yang, impatient, finishes the battle. The victory music starts up. 

Blake tosses her scroll onto the carpet and growls, frustrated. Yang can’t help but chuckle, remembering the same scene with a young Ruby. How would be the best way to demonstrate…?

“Let me show you properly,” says Yang. She clicks a few buttons and starts a single battle. Then she shuffles around so she’s sitting opposite Blake, the screen behind her. She picks up the controller, offers it to Blake. Then she slides her hands over Blake’s so their thumbs rest on top of each other. Blake’s eyes widen a little.

“What are you doing?” she says. 

“I’m showing you how to play,” says Yang. She gently begins to move Blake’s thumbs over the scroll, remembering to play backwards. Behind her, she can hear the game on the screen. Blake gazes down at their fingers. Yang still can’t read her expression, hidden under her fringe. 

Their character, Amira, makes an ‘ouch’ noise.

“Blake, you need to tell me where the enemy is cause I can’t see.”

“To the left and up,” says Blake moving her head to see past Yang, eyes on the screen. There’s some colour in her cheeks. Yang smirks. Now that’s definitely the kind of reaction she was hoping to provoke. After all, at this angle she’s giving Blake a pretty good view, given she’s only wearing a too-small vest top and shorts. 

The battle ends quickly and Yang gently drops her hands away from the controller.

“Go you,” she says to Blake lightly. “You did it.”

Blake gazes at her and then looks away. “...I couldn’t concentrate for a second and you know it,” she mutters. 

“Why ever not?” says Yang. “Was there something distracting you?”

“You’re the worst,” says Blake. However. it loses its venom a little when she follows it with “Kiss me.”

Yang, of course, complies. She follows the same creed as Qrow; if a beautiful woman asks you to kiss her, it’s just rude not to. Blake’s lips are warm and soft and the longer Yang kisses her, the more her breaths begin to sound like purrs. 

Yang pulls away, feeling pretty damn pleased with herself. 

“For your next lesson in gaming, let’s tackle the RPG genre.”

" _I'll_ teach you a lesson," hisses Blake and seizes her by her shoulders so she can kiss her again.


End file.
